


Ghosts are real. That much I know

by StoriesAreMyGift



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Crimson Peak Inspired, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAreMyGift/pseuds/StoriesAreMyGift
Summary: This story is inspired by this Imagine I have found on Tumblr: Whilst celebrating Halloween you meet a man, he's charming and spends the night with you and you compliment his costume. At the end of the night he disappears, it's only when you visit Allerdale Museum that you realise the man you had seen was the ghost of Thomas Sharpe.





	Ghosts are real. That much I know

Two days after Halloween and you still had this guy from the fancy party in your mind. You couldn't forget him. You would never forget him. He was charming, elegantly, he seemed to come from another time but maybe it was just part of his costume because he was gone before you were awake. 

He left you in the night without to say goodbye or to give you his number but you weren't regretting this one-night stand. In fact, it was the best sex you ever had, you were slightly drunk and you swore to yourself that this would never ever happen again. 

The car stopped suddenly and brought you back to reality. You didn't have noticed how you and your friends had reached the museum you all wanted to visit. You had the great luck to have friends who were crazy about Halloween like you and so, each year, Cassy, Laura, Tessa and you were taking one week vacation to celebrate your most favorite holiday and every year, the four of you did something different. 

This year, the Halloween party was in an old, British castle. The highlight of this vacation and before it would go back home, you all wanted to visit this interesting museum in Allerdale Hall in North England. 

The huge, old, scary looking and black mansion was slowly rotting but parts of the house were preserved of a bunch of people who wanted to safe the history of this empty place as long as they could. 

You stopped a few metres in front of the huge double doors to let your eyes wandering over the impressive façade while your friends were already entering the building. 

There was something at this place that made you all tingly to the bones and let your heartbeat quickening. As you felt something caressing the bare skin of your back, you turned around to see what it was but there was no one than just a huge, wide area and an old, lonely and gnarled tree in the distance which was slowly swaying in the wind. Its thin branches were looking like long fingers and somehow, you had the feeling something on this property was calling for you. 

“Be aware of the owner of Crimson Peak...” 

You frightened to death by the sound of the odd voice next to your ear. You shrieked slightly before you ran into the mansion chased by pure panic and surprise. 

“Y/N! Is everything alright?” Tessa asked worried and greeted you in the entrance hall accompanied with the nice museums guide. 

“Yeah, there was just someone talking to me. I- I just frightened. I am sorry.” you said breathless with a hand over your racing heart. 

“Where was this person?” the woman next to your friend asked confused and looked into the direction where you came from. 

“Outside. In front of the doors. I didn't have seen someone but I heard a voice and just ran away. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be rude.” you explained apologetically after you had caught your breath. 

“I am sure that it was just a janitor. When we see him again, I am sure you can apologize, right, Madeline?” Tessa asked the museums guide who was still looking confused. 

“I am sorry, but we don't have any janitor. We five are the only one here.” 

Even if that was already strange, you still had the feeling that it wasn't the end for this day. You and your friends were following Madeline through the mansion to show you everything. You had expected it would be crowded on the time around Halloween.

“I am afraid but it is barely crowded here. Not many visitors are coming to this place and slowly but surely, I understand why.” Madeline answered your question with pure disappointment and sadness in her voice. 

“What do you mean?” Cassy asked and looked worried around. Maybe she expected some insects or rats. 

“I am not sure. Sometimes, I have the feeling here is something that wants me to leave. It is, nevermind. Please, follow me into the attic where the shop of Thomas Sharpe was.” Madeline said smiling after the odd glance in her eyes had vanished. 

“Y/N…” 

You heard your name and first, you thought it was one of your friends who made a prank but they were all a few steps ahead of you so, you blamed your nerves for this. 

“Y/N…” 

As you heard your name the second time, the sound was clearer and you recognized a male voice saying your name. Madeline’s words were back in your mind and remembered you that you were alone in this huge mansion. Seemingly, your mind played tricks on you. 

The hallways were all impressive with their gothic style and yet, they started to make you feel claustrophobic what wasn't normal for you. You followed the group slowly, even if you wanted to walk faster it seemed not to be possible. 

The odd presence you had felt outside the house was now in the house and seemed to follow you with each step but you never stopped to look behind you just in fear there could be really something that followed you. 

At the end of the next hallway which was also cased in black wood and with a blood red carpet like all the others, you saw your friends and Madeline turn right to get to another wing of the house that was still safe to visit. 

As you reached the end, you stopped and caused by something intangible, you looked into the opposite direction of your friends. The left corridor seemed to be darker, more threatening and yet, it drew you towards it with some kind of mysterious spell. 

You just heard your friends talking and laughing as if they would be miles away. There was a bubble slowly wrapping around you that separated you from the real world and with each step, you followed the unknown power into the darkness of the hallway. 

With each step it got colder but you didn't notice it. It didn't matter because now, you just wanted to know what was calling for you.  
“Over here…” 

The ghostly whisper said low, dust was forming as a scraggy finger to guide you and you just followed. Something was pulling on the invisible strings that were attached on your body and you could just obey. The hallway got darker and so, just a jarring sound on your left showed you an open door. 

Dust was dancing like diamonds in the pale, opaque light which was falling through the dirty windows but it was enough light for you to notice the room which was behind the barely open door. 

You pushed the massive, old, black wood door open with a squeaking sound to step carefully inside. Four, five black moths were encircling you as an intruder who disturbed their peacefulness in this dead place. You appreciated their black beauty as they were dancing around you like elegantly fairies. 

The house was moaning and creaking with the north wind pushing against the already fragile walls and out of instinct, your attention was drawn to the left side of the room. There was a portrait hanging on the wall that seemed to be beautiful, dark and graceful with the ornately frame. 

One edge of the painting was detached from the frame and so, you took it to stick it back at its place. As you were done with your job and satisfied with it you stepped back to look at the picture. As your eyes had adjusted to the light, your heart stopped, your eyes grew big and your hand snapped over your mouth in pure shock.

There he was. The complete dead ringer to the man you had met at the Halloween party. The man, you had spent the night with. 

Thomas. Thomas Sharpe. Now, you remembered the name but that must be coincidence. That couldn't be possible. Even Madeline had mentioned the name. But it had to be just coincidence. 

That couldn't be a picture of the gentle but passionately kisser with such good manners you had never witnessed before and with such a cute and old-fashioned way of expressing. The same pale skin, the raven-black hair and those bright blue eyes, features you would notice always and everywhere. 

You stepped speechless back until you bumped into something what caused you to shriek for the second time on that day. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, my dear. But it isn't safe for you to be here. This part is too unstable to stay. Come on.” Madeline said and tried to bring you away but your eyes were still glued at the portrait. 

“He. Who is he? He looks like someone I have met two days ago on a party.” you whispered and Madeline followed your eyes. 

“Oh, that's no possible, my dear.” Madeline said softly with a dreamy touch. She stepped slowly closer to the portrait and let her slender fingers softly brushing over the fragile oil paint. Her expression was filled with pure love and adoration. 

“Why? Isn't his family living here in england? Where are his relatives?” you asked curious and as you stepped next to Madeline, you noticed how she pulled back her fingers from the painting and the dreaminess disappeared again. Her voice turned back into the nice but serious one.

“He has no family. The bloodline died 1903 with him and his sister Lucille.” Madeline said serious, passed you and let you alone. 

The mysterious spell was already broken. The presence which had brought you to this place was gone and had let you go but nevertheless, as you were slowly leaving the room you were sure that someone was watching you. 

You could feel the eyes on you, someone was behind you and this time, other than in the hallway moments before, you were brave enough to turn around. 

A shimmering figure stood in front of you, it was pale and the light was shining through the transparent person but you recognized him. You smiled softly while you stepped closer. 

Thomas was silently watching you while you caressed softly his ghostly cheek. He leant against it and a cold shower was running down your spine but the smile stayed on your lips. Thomas looked sadly down at you and you just nodded smiling to show him that it was okay. 

“Y/N! Come on, we want to leave.” Laura called out for you. You looked away just for a second to answer your friend and as you turned back, Thomas was gone. 

“Ghosts are real. That much I know…” you whispered while you closed the door to a long dead past.


End file.
